Mutant&Proud
by KoriAliB
Summary: Victor Creed isn't going to know what hit him. Karma was a b*tch, who said revenge couldn't be a full course meal?


Mutant and Proud.

The large king sized bed was uncomfortable for the small girl, being smashed against the wall and another very warm body, she had been elbowed four times, kicked a few more and nearly shoved off the bed. All in the course of one night. Katrina huffed as she kicked and elbowed her brother in the back, her only response was mumbling in his sleep about some girl named Monica and a fart. She groaned and held her nostrils closed with two fingers and she climbed from the large mattress and onto the cold hardwood flooring of the bedroom.

She looked back, pushing her wild bushy hair behind her slim shoulders, really, at thirteen years old she figured she'd be filling out more. So far though nothing, her mother was slender though, tall and willowy, really it was quite graceful to Katrina. Her mother moved like a ballet dancer, light on her feet, Katrina on the other hand, not so much. She was rather clumsy, she always found herself knocking something over or running into something and stubbing her toe, or breaking it. She sighed, shaking herself from her thoughts before she turned away from the bed and moving towards the door. Cracking it open she looked up and down the hall before fully stepping out.

While Katrina was clumsy to a fault, she could be quite sneaky in her childhood home, she knew all the floorboards to avoid, all the steps to skip, hidden cupboards, and even hidden rooms. She bit the inside of her cheek as she came to a stop at the top of the steps. "Kathrine, you don't understand." She paused, her father never called her mother by her name, they must be having a very interesting conversation. A part of her started to turn back around, climb back into the uncomfortable bed with her stinky brothers. Another part warned her, if she left, she'd miss something important. So she stayed, crouching at the top of the stairs and leaning down she could see her parents in the kitchen,

"I understand perfectly John, you want me to run from him-" _Him_? "with my tail tucked between my legs, and leave you behind," Her father shook his head, his dark hair fell in front of his face, it'd recently started to go from jet back to a salt and pepper color. Looking at the woman in front of him, her red hair looked like it was glowing, she was pissed. "You don't get it, do you?" He was always the calmer of the two, the more level headed one. "This isn't about you running away, or leaving me behind. Kat, this is about Katrina." Her mother paused, her hair seemed to stop glowing as she looked at him. Nodding her head. "I understand." But Katrina didn't all it did was raise more questions from her. Why was this suddenly about her?

Her brows knitted together as she watched her parents. A small ticking sounds started, along with a tingling down her spine, a sharp pain at the base of her skull followed. She ducked behind the large metal pillar of the stairs in time for the door to fly off the hinge and send debris all around the foyer and up the stairs. She breathed deeply as she peaked around the corner, the smoke cleared to reveal a large man, with a long trench coat. His hair was cropped closely to his head and his sideburns took up most of the sides of his face. He raised his upper lip and showed fangs. Mutant. Katrina blinked her electric yellow eyes as she watched the scene unfold before her. "Hello Kitty Kat." He purred lightly as he stared at her mother. She all but growled at him as she balled her hands into tight fists. "_Victor_."

He placed his hand over his heart. "Ouch, no 'welcome home'?" Her mother curled her lip in distaste. "You aren't home, Victor, haven't been in a while." He narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled a large hand from his pocket. "Ouch." His nails looked like they were growing. "That hurt." And then all hell broke loose. Her father's skin seemed to vibrate as he fought the large man, and he seemed to be handling him well, until another man appeared from smoke and stuck a hand into his back. She watched him stiffen before he fell to the floor, her mother released an inhumane roar as she grasped the other man by his neck, holding his feet off the floor. _Crack. _The lifeless body fell from her hands to the floor.

_Runrunrunrurunrun. _ Katrina was frozen at the top of the steps before a hand gripped her upper arm, she snapped her head to the left, her yellow eyes wide and filled with tears. Her older brother, Adrian, his wild red hair stuck up at odd angles, the telltale sign that he'd just woken up. His brown eyes were narrowed, his mouth set into a firm line as he looked down the stairs to see their mother standing off with the large mutant and their father lifeless body on the kitchen floor. He placed his finger to his lips, before his skin started to vanish and Katrina's whole world went black.

She faded in and out, she could remember the smell of burning wood and someone crying for their mother and father. Maybe that'd been her. 'They're dead, aren't they?' She couldn't find it in herself to muster more tears than she'd already cried. She vowed to herself she'd be damned if she'd be crying again anytime soon. When she fully regained consciousness she was laying on a large bed, the only thing missing the sound of pots and pans banging together and her mother swearing, she swallowed the large lump in her throat and pushed the tears back. Taking a deep breath and pushing her dirty hair back over her shoulders, she smelled burnt wood when she moved the black tresses.

Slowly climbing from the bed and looking down, she was still wearing the soot covered bedclothes from the night before. She rubbed her wrist roughly against her nose. A knock sounded at the door before it opened and Adrian walked into the room, looking as solemn as he usually did, but there was something different, the small glint in his eyes was gone, permanently banished from the events of the night. "Katrina-" "I already know."

He raised an eyebrow, looking slightly surprised. "Mom and Dad, they're dead, killed by-" She stopped, looking at her older brother, he was still covered in soot, and if she wasn't mistaken, blood as well. He'd more than likely fought tooth and nail to escape with his life, as well as hers. "Victor, that mutant that was there." Another rough swipe at her nose, looking away from her brother she took her time to observe the room she'd woken up in. "Katrina, there's something's we need to talk about." She paused in her wallpaper admiring as she looked at him. "Mom and Dad, were mutants, which means that we could all very well be mutants as well." She'd already known that, she hadn't thought it was that much of a secret. "I know." Another twitch of his eyebrow.

"I've known for a while, since I was nine." She sat on the edge of the bed as she looked at her brother. "I'm not stupid, I just know how to go unnoticed, I watched as that man came and blew our door off the hinges." She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this, she should have stopped when he flinched at the mention of the door flying, that'd probably been what woken him up. "I watched dad die, and I watched mom kill that man." She looked up at him, her bright yellow eyes empty. "Mom was probably killed by Victor, he knew mom and dad, you know?" She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled a loose string from the quilt. "I'm going to kill that man Adrian, it's the only way to fix things." His brown eyes locked with hers, all she could see was how empty he felt, at that moment she knew all the things he wanted to say, all the things he would say. She looked away from him, breaking the link, invading his mind wasn't something she was comfortable with. "Where are we?" She broken the tense silence, kicking the carpet under her toes. "We're in New York, after that man attacked the house," She could hear him gulping. "After he killed mom and dad, he just left, told his guys to torch the place, told them to take their bodies." He took a deep breath as he paused, why was he still talking? "I couldn't just let them take them, ya know? So I killed them, violently, and that's how I managed to get you out." She noticed he didn't mention the bodies, she would have left them to. "then this jet thing showed up and fucking Wolverine.-" A bewildered look crossed my face. "Are you trying to say we're at the fucking school for mutants?" I crossed my arms as I looked around the room she'd woken up in. "Well fuck me."

A chuckle sounded from the doorway as a dark skinned woman with white hair flowed into the room. "Katrina and Adrian Martin, welcome to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, but we just call it the X Mansion. I'm Professor _Ororo Munroe."_


End file.
